bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wildebeest Implementation
The Wildeebest Implementation is the twenty second episode of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on May 5th, 2011. Plot Summary Leonard, Priya, Howard and Bernadette are having a dinner, while Penny and Amy have listed Bernadette as their "double agent" codenamed "Wildebeest " for Penny to secretly spy on Priya and Leonard. Sheldon "invents" three person chess. Raj tests out a new drug for his social anxiety. Extended Plot Penny, Amy and Bernadette are in the restroom; Amy who is in a bathroom stall talks to Penny who is in another bathroom stall. Amy explains that her trip to the bathroom has mostly been about excreting, but now she can socialize too. Penny however doesn’t enjoy this socializing activity too much as she presumably suffers from bladder shyness. Next the girls proceed to a Shoe shop, Bernadette announces that she has been invited by Priya to dine with Leonard, Priya and Howard. Amy quickly senses Priya’s tactic which she assumes to be testing Bernadette’s loyalty to the group, however Amy wants Bernadette to attend the dinner because Bernadette can be a double agent that way. Leonard is heading out to Raj’s for his dinner with Priya, Howard and Bernadette, Sheldon then announces that he has solved a problem with 3 person chess. When Leonard heads out the door he sees Amy who is “breaking in some new shoes”. Later, at Raj’s, Leonard arrives and is greeted by Priya. Leonard asks if Raj will be dining with them. Raj express his strong loneliness as he doesn’t want to be the only single guy in a room of couples so he won't be dining with them. Amy is hanging out at Penny's apartment and gets a text confirming that Bernadette is at Raj's house dining with Priya, Leonard and Howard. Bernadette soon alerts Amy and Penny about a snide comment Priya made about Penny’s acting career. In retaliation they lied about Penny shooting a movie with Angelina Jolie in Prague that will be showed in 3D. Leonard was surprised that Penny didn’t tell him this, Priya then asks why he is surprised when he doesn’t spend time with Penny; his ex-girlfriend. Leonard who is now trapped between a rock and a hard place is at a loss for words, but finally says he wasn’t surprised, but befuddled. Bernadette announces that Penny is also dating an astronaut after she misreads a text from Amy and Penny. Sheldon is emulating three people and is testing out his 3 person Chess, suddenly Raj knocks on the door and says he needs a hug. Sheldon makes the excuse that he has company (his other two selves). After some deliberation, Sheldon lets Raj in. Raj tells Sheldon that he has received a new drug that his friend claims to be the next big thing for people with social anxiety. Raj is worried about the side effects that will affect his brain which is a very important tool in his field. Sheldon reassures him as he believes Raj isn’t so smart. At Raj’s, Howard is curious about how Penny met an astronaut. Bernadette tries to answer his question, but soon the lies falls apart and Bernadette gradually becomes crankier. Bernadette then heads to the toilet and calls Penny and Amy. She tells them about her dilemma about the lie falling apart. Bernadette mentions that Leonard is going to India to meet Priya’s parents. Raj and Sheldon goes out to a coffee shop to test out the effects of the drug. Raj approaches a girl and stares at her (Credited as Angela portrayed by Tiffany Dupont ) silently for a moment. Eventually Raj is able to talk to her and hit it off quite admirably. Sheldon takes his eyes off Raj for a moment and when he looks at Raj again he is already stripping. The woman then leaves as she sees Raj stripping, in the end Raj completely stripped off all his clothing. Back at Raj’s, Bernadette inquires Priya about Leonard’s trip to India, after confirming that Priya is not getting engaged to Leonard , she tells Priya she is going to the bathroom but her true intention is to update Penny and Amy . Priya the asks if she is fine out of concern. Finally, Bernadette breaks down and storms off. Howard follows her. Priya is at a loss for word at this, Leonard says "I think the word you are looking for is Befuddled" The final scene shows Leonard, Sheldon and Howard playing a confusing game of 3 person chess and Raj who is completely naked, still under the effects of the drugs. Notes Title Reference: Amy calls Bernadette a Wildebeest in her example and after Bernadette attends the dinner with Priya she is given the code name "Wildebeest". '''Definition of Befuddled: '''Confused Trivia *When Sheldon is working on his three-person chess game, but is interrupted by a lonely Raj, he announces that he has company and later speaks to an empty chair for an aside. Apparently, he has created imaginary opponents to test his chess variant. In The Porkchop Indeterminacy, Sheldon's twin sister Missy mentioned his imaginary colleagues during his childhood. *Raj believes the colour orange may be lonely as nothing rhymes with it. *Amy did two years of Cub Scouting before anyone realized she wasn't a boy. *The Worker at the Coffee Shop that Raj and Sheldon went to was credited as Elsie and was portrayed by Whitney Avalon. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 4